


The Sweetest Deception

by Sybil_Silverphoenix



Series: Harsh Realities [5]
Category: Avengers, Thor - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Is Steve falling in love?, Loss of Virginity, Pre-Mission frolick, Steve is tricked by Loki into bed, Steve loses his V-card
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 20:19:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4759676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sybil_Silverphoenix/pseuds/Sybil_Silverphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers aka Captain America is in Chicago for a high level mission to recover the vile of a mysterious blue liquid known only by the codename Zodiac.</p><p>But the night before the Mission, Steve decides to have a little RnR (research and reanalyze) by meeting Hawkeye in a bar to discuss the progress of Zodiac getting to the Windy City.</p><p>With time to spare, Steve finds himself strangely and intensely attracted to a woman who is as mysterious as she is beautiful. Does she have intentions for the noble Captain or is she just a lucky random encounter that turns out to be a pleasant distraction during boring down time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sweetest Deception

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of my Harsh Realities series
> 
> Enjoy :)

Chicago… the Windy City… and boy, is it! Steve Rogers zips his leather jacket up to keep the chilly wind from getting to him. It’s early March and the weather should be warmer… but then again this is Chicago. He, Natasha, and Rumlow are about to undertake a mission tomorrow in this major city. They are here to recover a mysterious blue liquid in a vial called ‘Zodiac’. Intel says the radical group of terrorists in possession of this mystery vial are en route to Chicago… final stop, Sears Tower. Steve’s team doesn’t know exactly which floor these terrorists are going to… so beyond their entry plan, they have to play this mission by ear.

Steve makes sure his Chicago Bears ball-cap is secured on the top of his head before he walks into a lively bar on the South-east side. They have done the on-sight recon and have decided to go out for a night cap before things kick off tomorrow. He walks up to the bar, orders a beer, then takes it to a corner table near the vintage jukebox and pool tables. His bright blue eyes search out the entire bar from his vantage point out of habit. He sees around a dozen people, most at the bar, a trio at the pool tables… then he spies a familiar face entering the bar… Clint Barton.

“Ya know, I don’t think you could be dressed anymore obviously right now.” Clint says with a smirk as he eyes Steve’s rather clean-cut outfit after getting a beer of his own and sitting next to Steve at the four-seater table.

“This _is_ casual for me.” Steve says as he shrugs the jibe off. “Chicago-style.” Steve then grins and Clint sits down. “You up for some ‘sight-seeing’ tomorrow?” Steve then asks talking in code… ‘cause you never know who could be listening.

“Yep.” Clint says as he runs a hand through his at-the-moment slicked-down hair. “The ‘in-laws’ are flying in tonight… I’ve been getting regular updates via ‘text messages’.” Clint then shakes his Starkphone and casually shows the display screen to Steve. The Super Soldier notes the pulsing dot of orange as it moves steadily over a map of the continental US.

“Good. Keep me informed on their progress and we’ll get together in the morning.” Steve then says and sips his glass of beer.

“We are so getting checked out right now.” Clint says and Steve looks to his fellow Avenger’s face, follows his line of sight and that’s when Steve’s eyes land upon _her_ …

 _She_ is seated at the bar on the end closest to his side of the room. She looks tall and slim with the right amount of curves in the right places wearing a flattering, yet conservative, green dress. Long, black hair cascades down in gorgeous waves past her shoulders all neatly brushed over and falling down her front on her right side… but the jet black waves disappear against the black shoal she is wearing. Full lips painted a luscious red part enticingly to allow her pink tongue to slip out and catch the straw in her drink which she suckles upon alluringly so. Meanwhile the song, ‘She’s got Bette Davis Eyes’ plays in the background. Steve finds himself strangely drawn to this woman. He swallows a lump in his throat as he notices her dark eyes are on him and a coy smile curls the corners of her red lips.

“Okay, I’m getting another shot.” Clint says and heads to the bar. Steve watches as his teammate engages in a short conversation with the woman… in which Clint is rebuffed and sent away.

“Turns out, she was oogling you. She wanted me to tell you… she wants to talk to you.” Clint says. “Don’t worry. I’ve got your back.” He chuckles and shakes his head then looks towards the woman who smiles softly at him.

“What if she’s a spy… or an assassin?” Steve says as he hides his mouth from the woman with his glass.

“Like I said… I’ve got your back. Besides you’ve earned to have some ‘fun time’ with a lady. Who knows… you two may hit it off.” Clint says then chuckles. Steve chuckles and looks down at the table. She _is_ lovely. She doesn’t know who he is (hopefully!).

“Just buy her a drink already.” Clint says breaking Steve’s thoughts. Steve glares half-heartedly at Clint then gets up and marches over to the bar with a smile for the gorgeous lady… but he falters at the last moment and walks past then out the entrance. He makes it outside in a near-rush and breathes deeply of the brisk air which helps clear his head… it’s not alcohol, that stuff doesn’t affect him… but that body in that dark green dress… and those eyes…

“Keep it together, Steve.” Steve whispers to himself. He shivers but not from the chilly, Spring-time weather. He knows his game plan… go back to the hotel they are staying at and rub one off in the shower… that should settle his nerves. The usual. He hails for a taxi.

“Mind if I join you?” Comes a silky, feminine voice as a cab pulls up to the curb. Steve looks at the owner and is dumbstruck that it is the same woman he was staring at minutes ago inside the bar. She is wearing a sleek black coat with faux fur lining around the collar to keep her warm against the chilly wind.

“Sure.” Steve replies without thinking as he holds the cab door open. She’s just so enchanting and he can’t help but be attracted to her. If he was thinking straight, perhaps he’d note how odd this attraction to her really is.

“Thank you.” The woman says as Steve helps her in… he watches her gracefully step into the cab and slide over in the back seat. She smiles sweetly at him as he slips in to sit beside her. Steve can’t keep his eyes off of her… and it makes him feel like such a creep too!

“Where to, pal?” The cabbie asks as he looks at the pair in the backseat.

“The Hilton by O’Hara… and then wherever the lady needs to go.” Steve says to the driver.

“Just the Hilton… I’m staying there as well. Thank you.” The woman says politely. She then turns to look at Steve with that slight smile that promises more than Steve can imagine. “You are such a gentleman. Not many would offer to share a ride with a lady… or see that she gets to her destination unmolested.” Steve just smiles at her words and his cheeks flush as he gives his ‘Aww, shucks’ face.

“I was raised to treat women with respect… like the ladies that they are… though now a days, it seems this generation has lost nearly all sense of values and women want someone who will walk all over them and objectify them.” Steve says as he shakes his head thinking about how different things are now compared to life before WWII.

“You sound like you are out of place in today’s world.” The woman says almost sadly to him. Steve feels the corners of his mouth tug up into a small smile… a habit of his as he has to laugh at his situation. It’s far better than crying and he’s done his fair share of that alone in the nights not long after he woke up… and found out he was living in the future.

“Just call me old-fashioned.” Steve says vaguely as he then looks back at her. She is definitely classy. She looks at him every so often from the corner of her eye as they ride in silence for a few more minutes.

“So… what’s your name, Mrs…?” Steve starts trying to strike up conversation. It’s an ice-breaker Tony told him about over beers one evening in the Tower when everyone was gathered to enjoy a ‘We-Saved-The-World’ party and he made the mistake of saying he was single… and doomed to remain as such…

“Lori.” The mystery woman says. “And it’s Miss. I’m NOT married.” Steve blushes at that and looks away as he blinks a few times. He is glad it is night and the flitting lights passing by outside barely illuminate his current state of nerves as he takes a few deep breathes to calm himself. He’s getting somewhere with this lady! He doesn’t know where… but somewhere!

“That’ll be thirty-three fifty.” The cabbie says as the vehicle comes to a stop in front of the nice hotel. Steve pulls out his wallet and pays then gets out and hurries around the cab to open the door for Lori. She steps out and her heels click on the pavement. Steve helps her step up onto the curb but then she stumbles and falls into his arms.

“Are you okay?” Steve asks concerned as he supports her weight.

“I rolled my ankle… would it be too much to ask you to assist me to my room… Mr…?” Lori asks and fishes for his name.

“You can call me Steve.” Steve says as he helps her walk into the hotel and to the elevators. He asks the floor number and she tells him ‘five’. “Well, that’s one floor below me… so let’s get you tucked in.” Steve says as he presses the button and they go up.

“Once again… thank you, Steve. You truly have been most kind.” Lori says sweetly as she leans against Steve. He is very aware of how she molds against him perfectly… resting her head upon his shoulder. He can smell the subtle, sweet floral fragrance from her raven locks.

“It’s nothing.” Steve says with a smile and a shake of his head though he blushes.

“No… it is SOMETHING.” Lori says and presses a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth. Steve freezes for a moment then blinks as his cheeks start to color a deeper shade of red.

“Just… doing whatever I can… to help.” Steve says stuttering through it. This woman, Lori, is just so damned attractive to him and Steve can’t stop himself. He is afraid that once inside her room… he’ll do something they’ll both regret later…

“Maybe… maybe we shouldn’t do this.” Steve says as she slides her room card in the electronic lock and as soon as the green light flashes, she opens the door.

“Do what?” Lori asks innocently as she looks at him with a ‘less than’ innocent look… and that’s when Steve notices she has the prettiest dark green eyes he has ever seen. The door shuts behind them once inside and a pregnant silence settles between them. “This?” She asks as she leans in and her red lips flutter against his like butterfly wings as she kisses him. Steve takes a deep breath… Why is he holding back? Why is he hiding? Sure, there are dangers aplenty waiting out in the world for him… but right now… Steve needs some serious ‘me’ time to just cut loose for once… and so he kisses her in return.

He NEEDS this… he needs to feel something other than anger and doubt for once… for just this night. Lori’s hands pull his leather jacket off and it falls to the carpeted floor. He removes her coat delicately and kisses gently at her exposed shoulder before pecking his way up her long, slender throat. She keens as he nips and suckles at the pale flesh… unzipping her green dress at the side. The sound of her voice expressing her pleasure is the sweetest music right now… and Steve grabs her and picks her up by her thighs.

“You’re so strong.” Lori comments a bit breathlessly as Steve walks them over to the huge, king-sized bed and lays her down gently. “And so gentle.” Lori adds with a smile as Steve removes her heels and rubs her feet through the black pantie-hose stockings.

“I’m gentle because I like to worship a beautiful woman. Treat her like the queen she is.” Steve says with his easy smile and Lori bites on her lower lip as her cheeks now flush prettily. Steve pays extra care to her rolled ankle before moving up her calves and then she leans forward and pulls at his light blue, button-up dress shirt. It comes off and Lori moans and pouts as she sees the skin-tight white t-shirt he wears under it. Steve chuckles and pulls it off after he unbuckles his belt. He then pauses over her…

Is he really going to do this? Lori rubs her hands over his bared torso eagerly mapping all that sculpted flesh… but her green eyes are locked with his bright blue. Those eyes question him, beg him, and demand him to continue! Steve slides her dress down from her upper body exposing her breasts. He looks down at the dark pink areolas with perky nipples budding from their exposure to the air. He’s really going to do this!

He kisses her neck and then works his way down as he kneads both of her breasts with strong hands. He is careful not to hurt her with his strength… it would be terribly easy to do so… but Steve is gentle. His lips soon kiss down the valley of her full breasts and Steve loves the weight of those plump mounds in his hands. He feels her hands in his dark blonde hair… musing up the comb-downed look he favors as she guides his face up her left breast. Steve freezes for a moment… hovering over the perky nipple. His breath panting over it as he looks up questioningly to Lori. She smiles sweetly down at him and nods her consent.

So Steve’s lips latch around that stiff nub and suckle. Lori wriggles under his ministrations and moans out so prettily that Steve can feel his pants go from tight to uncomfortable. He stops… pulling away to unbuckle his belt and divest himself of the confining garment. She then guides one of his hands to the juncture of her thighs. Steve brushes her wet folds with tentative fingers. She urges them to push into her.

Lori moans out and arches her back at the feeling of two of Steve’s fingers probing her dripping womanhood. Steve groans against her breast with a mouthful of nipple. He is breaks the suction as he pumps his hand in and out of her.

“Lori… you feel so… so…” Steve can’t think of any words for he has never gone further than kissing with a lady before. “Wonderfully perfect.” Steve finally says as he looks longingly into dark green eyes.

“Oh Steve.” She coos out and pulls his head up to kiss him passionately. Steve loses himself a little more to the moment. Without thinking, he removes his fingers and positions his naked body with hers… hips to hips. He slides in slowly and Lori wraps her legs around his trim waist to keep him from changing his mind. Steve, however, is overwhelmed at the silky smooth walls of her channel… the intense heat of her core that threatens to sear him… and the pressure of those silky walls as they clench and tighten around his probing member.

“Oh Lori… Lori… Lori.” Steve whispers as he slowly moves his hips back then pushes in, out then in, out then in… his pace is slow at first and he's panting like he has ran four marathons back to back. Lori kisses at his face and jaw… pecking her soft lips to his own… and Steve drowns in the kiss, the love-making… the passionate pleasure that he has always yearned to know. Now he does… and it is NOTHING like he imagined!

Lori is moaning and running her hands around Steve’s sculpted form… caressing his chest, clawing at his back, and gripping hard at his sexy ass. Steve is faintly aware that he is chanting _‘Oh god’_ over and over then he feels a slender finger tease at the rim of his ass. He hisses at the press… not in pain… but in pleasure. He thrusts in hard and he feels that finger breech him. It is the strangest sensation he has ever felt… and it feels great in this moment… so much so that Steve cries out as he spills into Lori flooding her womb with semen.

They stop… locked in place still joined as one. Lori’s hands slide along Steve’s ass cheeks firmly… savoring the feel of those glorious hard muscles. Steve kisses Lori languidly. He then looks at the clock. It is nearly 2 A.M.

“Son of a bitch.” Steve groans out as he starts to pull away.

“Wait.” Lori says desperately as she clings to him. Her eyes waver making her look so vulnerable. “Stay with me… just for the night… please.” She pleads as Steve pauses. He thinks it through then sighs.

“I could stay longer.” He says and smiles at her as he lays down beside her. They spoon, Steve holding Lori close to his chest. The Super Soldier soon finds slumber with this enticing beauty in his arms.

 

Loki smiles in his female disguise of the lovely Lori. The Soldier out of Time has proven to be very passionate and a virgin. He is amazed the perfected Mortal lasted over an hour without coming the second he pushed in. Loki hums sweetly in his female voice as he nestles in the strong arms… they may not be as big as Thor’s but Loki can’t help but notice how perfectly his female body molds to the Super Soldier’s.

 _‘Perhaps I’ll keep doing this for awhile longer.’_ Loki muses in his thoughts wriggling minutely. Steve instinctively tightens his hold just ever so slightly in his sleep. His hot breath warms Loki’s hair and, in turn, his neck. Loki slips into slumber hoping this coupling bears fruit… for a child with the good Captain will solidify the fact that Loki does not bear monsters like Odin had declared after the birth of Jormungandir. Of course the All-Father would denounce a half-Elf child born from Loki’s womb… he even changed the baby himself… which made Loki wonder.

If Odin delayed on finding Amora with his other children… did Odin have a part to play in the transformation of Loki’s sons? Well… that would just explain everything so neatly… wouldn’t it?

So here Loki is… having completed the first part of his elaborate plan which had required him to exchange consistent sex for knowledge in magic with a certain Latverian dictator so that Loki’s body would become fertile so that the do-gooder Super Soldier (America’s shining national icon representing strength, freedom, and truth)’s seed would stick after only one coupling. And God Bless America it is sticking!

And considering the quality of the sex… Steve certainly has some higher power looking out for him… well… now Loki is going to make sure that Captain America doesn’t fall in battle after this. Can’t let such a rare specimen go to waste. No sir!

Loki dozes lightly even feels Steve stir in the morning… long after the sun has risen. They make-love again in the spooning position and Steve fills Loki’s female form up with more seed… then Steve slips from bed and dresses.

“I really hate to rush out on ya, Lori.” Steve starts and he looks so cute all flustered in the late morning light as he tries to find the words he wishes to say to the woman whom he just spent the greatest night of his life with. “Here is my private number. Call me sometime and we’ll go out for a coffee… or dinner and movie.” Steve says as he finds a pen and scrap of paper to scribble his cell phone number down. He then hands it to the beautiful woman laying in bed. He even leans down and kisses her sweetly on the lips.

“Goodbye… for now.” He whispers and pecks another soft little kiss before pulling away. “I hope to see you again.” He then says as he stands by the bed with a goofy lovestruck smile on his handsome face.

“I’m certain our paths will cross again, sweet Steve.” Lori says with a wink and a sexy smirk.

“I hope so.” Steve says in a near-whisper as he blushes and waves then leaves with a spring in his step and a grin splitting his face. Lori watches him go and after the door clicks closed… Loki drops his disguise and turns back into his male form in a green shimmer. He stands stark nude in the hotel room and runs his hand down his slim stomach. Slender fingers slide over the barely defined abs and obliques tracing that distinctive ‘V’ that all men have pointing to their groin. Loki grins widely… he can feel the spark flickering to life deep inside his Jotun womb.

This child shall be his redemption and the salvation for his other sons. He just has to play this off with Doom so the Latverian Monarch won’t get any ideas of ‘studying’ Loki’s anatomy in a more clinical sense and he’ll be able to birth this child safely then present him to Thor and the rest of Asgard… proving once and for all that he does not birth monstrosities. It’s a well laid plan… but even those can go awry.


End file.
